


Pralinen

by dammitjimbo (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dammitjimbo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim hat besondere Bedürfnisse, die Leonard immer und überall befriedigen muss. Auch während der Besuchszeit<br/>im Krankenhaus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pralinen

**Author's Note:**

> Meine erste Kirk/Bones Fanfiction. Nachdem ich hier einige gelesen hatte, musste ich selber eine   
> schreiben. Ich hoffe, sie gefällt...

Die weiße Herzstromlinie schlug beruhigend gleichmäßig ihre Wellen auf dem Display an der Wand neben dem Bett. Bones hätte stundenlang hier sitzen und ihr Auf und Ab verfolgen können. Nichts beruhigte ihn mehr als das Wissen, dass James wohlauf war. Umso unerträglicher waren die letzten drei Tage für ihn gewesen. Jim hatte seine letzte Mission erfolgreich abgeschlossen, jedoch einen hohen Preis dafür gezahlt. Beim Zweikampf mit einem Klingonen auf Promor III hatte er eine schwere Verletzung unterhalb der linken Rippen davongetragen. Der Klingone hatte ihm einen Akrumkristall ins Fleisch gestoßen, ehe er selbst durch einen gezielten Schuss aus dem Phaser eines Crewmitglieds der Enterprise den Tod gefunden hatte. Fünf Stunden hatte Bones im OP gestanden, um die Splitter des Kristalls zu entfernen. Jedoch waren diese noch das kleinste Problem gewesen. Akrum setzte ein hochwirksames, bei hoher Dosis tödliches Gift frei, wenn es splitterte. Da die Arbeiter in den Minen auf Promor dagegen immun waren und Menschen für gewöhnlich keinen Zutritt hatten, gab es kein bekanntes Gegenmittel. Es hatte Bones fast in den Wahnsinn getrieben, Stunde um Stunde hilflos am Bett seines Freundes zu sitzen und Stoßgebete gen Himmel zu schicken. Er war kein gläubiger Mann. Doch in diesem Fall war es ihm vollkommen gleich gewesen, woher die Rettung kam. Er hatte alles getan, um dem Gift mit irdischen Medikamenten entgegenzuwirken. Und wie üblich hatte James T. Kirk unverschämtes Glück gehabt. Drei Tage lang hatte er fiebrig und schwitzend auf der Krankenstation in der Heimat gelegen, sein Verstand scheinbar völlig vernebelt hinter den geschlossenen Lidern verschollen. In der vergangenen Nacht dann hatten sich seine Werte endlich normalisiert und Bones hatte es gewagt, von seiner Seite zu weichen, um all seinen eigenen Bedürfnissen nachzukommen, die er in den vergangenen Tagen gründlich vernachlässigt hatte.   
So saß er nun also hier, frisch geduscht, rasiert und in strahlend weißer Doktortracht. Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und rieb sich die vor Müdigkeit brennenden Augen, denen er bei ihrer Wache über James kaum einmal eine Pause gegönnt hatte. Wenn das hier vorbei war, würde er viel Schlaf nachzuholen haben. Gerade zupfte er die weiße Decke zurecht, die seinen Patienten bis unter die Brust bedeckte, da drang ein leises, kaum merkliches Stöhnen an sein Ohr.   
Als er in Jims blasses Gesicht sah, blickten ihm zwei vertraute, himmelblaue Augen zwischen schweren Lidern entgegen. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und er spürte, wie die Freude heiß und wohltuend durch seinen Körper wogte. Vorsichtig streckte er die rechte Hand aus und legte sie auf Jims Stirn - weniger um seine Temperatur zu messen, als vielmehr um sich zu vergewissern, dass er tatsächlich da war.  
Ein leises Murmeln kroch über Jims trockene Lippen, doch Bones musste seine Worte nicht begreifen, um ihn zu verstehen. Vom Nachttisch nahm er einen verschlossenen Wasserbecher mit Strohhalm.   
"Du bist zu Hause. Du warst drei Tage weg. Ich musste dich operieren, aber du hast es überraschend gut überstanden."  
Jim schluckte und ließ vom Strohhalm ab, den Bones ihm sorgfältig zwischen die Lippen geschoben hatte. Seine Haut kräuselte sich in den Augenwinkeln, als er matt lächelte und nach Bones' freier Hand griff. Seine eigene war sehr schwach und kühl. Bones umschloss sie und strich mit dem Daumen über die vertraute Haut.  
"Mein Held...", krächzte Jim und blinzelte gegen das Tageslicht an, an welches sich seine Augen offenbar noch nicht gewöhnt hatten.   
Bones runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hab' dich nur vom Altglas befreit, den Rest hast du selbst geschafft."  
"So bescheiden? Willst du...mir das etwa nicht in Rechnung stellen?"  
Während Jim noch immer schmunzelte, verschwand jegliche Freude aus Bones' Gesicht und eine Welle der Gefühle, die ihn während der letzten Tage beherrrscht hatten, erinnerte ihn an die Alpträume, aus denen er mehrmals im Stuhl neben dem Krankenbett geschreckt war. Ein Leben ohne Jim. Trotz aller Bemühungen, an etwas anderes zu denken, hatte er sich pausenlos ausgemalt, wie es sein würde, falls sein Freund es diesmal nicht überlebte. Bones  
schluckte, ließ von Jims Hand ab und strich stattdessen über seine Wange. Sie war weich und ein bißchen feucht vom letzten Schweiß des Fiebers.  
"Ich hatte 'ne Scheißangst um dich."  
Nun wich auch Jims Lächeln einem Ausdruck der Ernsthaftigkeit, den er nur selten außerhalb der Dienstzeit zeigte. Langsam hob er den rechten Arm, der unter dieser Anstrengung zitterte, und vergrub die Finger in Bones' weißer Uniform. "Komm her..."  
Bones stellte den Wasserbecher zurück auf den Nachttisch, rückte auf der Bettkante sitzend näher zu Jim und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er lehnte seine Stirn an Jims und genoss es in vollen Zügen, ihm endlich wieder so nah zu sein. Er schloss die Augen, spürte den Atem seines Freundes auf seiner Haut, sog den Duft seines Schweißes ein, der ihm aus ihren gemeinsamen Nächten wohl bekannt war, lauschte der friedlichen Ruhe, die um sie herum herrschte. Jims Hand löste sich von seiner Uniform und sank auf Bones' Oberschenkel. Seine Lippen waren noch immer trocken, als sie sich auf Bones' drückten, aber das kümmerte ihn nicht. Als ihre Zungen sich berührten, breitete sich ein warmes, wohliges Kribbeln von seinem Bauch in seinem gesamten Körper aus. Die Stille im Zimmer wich ihrem schweren Atem und dem Schmatzen ihrer Münder. Nie hatte Bones einen perfekteren Kuss geschmeckt. Sie lösten sich erst voneinander, als Jim nach Luft schnappen musste.   
Ein leises, kurzes Piepen hinter ihm verriet Bones, das sich Jims Puls plötzlich erhöht hatte. Er richtete sich auf und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Die Herzstromlinie hüpfte munter auf und ab.  
"Ich gebe dir besser noch eine Dosis Colthrin zur Entgiftung. Nur zur Sicherheit." Doch als Bones aufstehen wollte, packte ihn Jim mit überraschender Kraft am Handgelenk. Fragend erwiderte Bones seinen Blick.   
"Ich brauch' was Anderes..."  
Und da waren sie, zurück im Alltag, in dem sich James gegen jede noch so kleine Pille sträubte und Bones damit in den Wahnsinn trieb. Bones seufzte und schlug einen belehrenden Tonfall an. "Ich diskutiere mit dir nicht über medizinische-"  
Er verstummte, als Jim seine umklammerte Hand in seinen eigenen Schritt drückte. Durch die weiße Decke spürte Bones deutlich die Erektion. Er schenkte Jim ein mattes Lächeln. "Das ist so typisch. Eben noch dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen und schon wieder nur das eine im Kopf."  
Jims rechter Mundwinkel verzog sich zu diesem frechen, lasziven Grinsen, das Bones so gerne an ihm sah. "Das is' deine Schuld. Wenn du mich so küsst..."  
Bones starrte ihn an, versank in den blauen Tiefen seiner Iris und spürte, wie ihm die Lust kleine, heiße Nadeln in den Nacken stach. Gerade lehnte er sich vor, wie von einem Magneten angezogen, da erinnerte ihn das erneute Piepen des Displays an den Ort, an dem sie sich gerade befanden. Hastig zog er die Hand aus Jims Griff und trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! Vergiss es! Nicht hier und nicht jetzt."   
"Du siehst so scharf aus in weiß!" Jim leckte sich die Lippen und wollte sich, die Hände in die Matratze gedrückt, aufrichten. Doch er sog scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein, als sich die Wunde an seiner Seite meldete. Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene ließ er sich ins Kissen zurücksinken.  
Bones schüttelte den Kopf und nahm eine Spritze Schmerzmittel zur Hand. "Das hast du davon, du Lustmolch."  
"Ha, ha!", presste Jim zwischen den Zähnen hervor und atmete tief durch.  
Bones trat ans Bett und zog das weiße Krankenhemd ein Stück zur Seite, um die Spritze an Jims Schluter ansetzen zu können. Dieser stöhnte erleichtert auf, als das Schmerzmittel durch seinen Körper gepumpt wurde. Langsam hob er die Lider und blinzelte Bones entgegen.   
"Bitte."  
"Du meinst wohl danke."  
"Bones!"  
Dieser legte die leere Spritze beiseite und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Jim."  
"Bitte, babe!"  
"Nenn mich nicht Babe! Ich bin nicht dein Betthäschen."  
"Nein, du bist mein Stier.", säuselte Jim, nahm seine Hand und streichelte über seine Finger.   
Bones hob eine Braue und musterte die flehende Miene seines Freundes. Jims Vorliebe für Risiken war ihm keineswegs fremd. Die Gefahr, beim Sex erwischt zu werden, reizte ihn ungemein. Seit sie vor einem halben Jahr zusammen gekommen waren, hatte Bones diesem Verlangen seines Freundes mehr als einmal nachgegeben. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es ihm selbst ebenso gefallen hatte. Wenn er Jim nah war, vergaß er alles andere um sich herum. Aber das hier war sein Arbeitsplatz und nicht irgendeine öffentliche Besenkammer.  
Entschlossen legte er Jims Hand zurück aufs Bett und faltete seine eigenen hinter dem Rücken. "So, jetzt behält jeder seine Hände schön für sich. Wenn du wieder gesund bist, kann es weitergehen."  
Jim grinste schon wieder. "Und wenn dein Captain es dir befiehlt?"  
"Das hier ist nicht die Enterprise und du bist nicht im Dienst. Ruh dich aus - das ist mein Befehl!"  
Jim stieß geräuschvoll die Luft aus und sah zur Decke. Nach kurzem Schweigen zuckte er die Schultern. "Dann mach ich's halt selbst."  
Bones, der ihm den Rücken zugewandt hatte, um die Spritze Colthrin vorzubereiten, fuhr herum und erstarrte, als er sah, dass Jim tatsächlich machte, was er gesagt hatte. Den Kopf ins Kissen gedrückt, die Augen geschlossen und den Mund leicht geöffnet steckte er die rechte Hand unter die Bettdecke und umschloss seine Erektion.   
"Verdammt, Jim! Spock und Pike tauchen jeden Moment hier auf!", fluchte Bones, dem es erst jetzt wieder einfiel. Vor einer Stunde hatte er sie unterrichtet, dass sich Jim auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und wohl im Laufe des Tages aufwachen würde. Sie hatten beide ihren Besuch angekündigt.  
"Dann erst recht! Ich kann sie unmöglich mit 'nem Ständer empfangen." Er keuchte.  
Bones schluckte, warf einen Blick zur Tür und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, während er versuchte, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, die er später nicht bereuen würde. Jims leises Stöhnen war dabei keine Hilfe.   
"Verdammter Idiot!", murmelte Bones in sich hinein, trat ans Bett und drückte seine Lippen auf Jims. Hitze schoss durch seinen Körper und er spürte, wie Jims Erregung auf ihn übersprang. Bones vergrub die linke Hand in Jims Haar und fuhr mit der anderen über seinen Oberkörper hinab bis er den Saum des Krankenhemdes zu fassen bekam. Unsanft zerrte er es hoch. Jim keuchte vor Schmerz, als er seinen Rücken krümmte, damit Bones ihm das Hemd bis unters Kinn schieben konnte. Bones leckte und küsste seine muskulöse Brust, während seine rechte Hand zurück in die unteren Regionen seines Freundes wanderte.   
"Fuck, ja!", stöhnte Jim, als Bones sein hartes Glied umfasste und es zu reiben begann.   
Bones legte sich neben ihn auf den Rand des Bettes und drückte sich an seinen bebenden Körper. Jim legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und führte ihre Münder zusammen. Ihre harten, fordernden Küsse wurden immer wieder druchbrochen durch ihr Schnappen nach Luft und Jims lustvollem Stöhnen. Das Piepen des Displays wurde nun zum konstanten Geräusch im Hintergrund, wie ein warnender Alarm vor der drohenden Entdeckung. Aber Bones dachte nicht mehr an Pike und Spock oder seinen Arbeitsplatz. Er hatte die Realität verlassen und glitt tiefer und tiefer in die Welt der vollkommenen Ekstase, zu der Jim ihm jedes Mal die Tore öffnete, wenn ihre Körper verschmolzen und ihre Wünsche und Gedanken eins wurden.   
"Bones..." Jims Brust und hob und senkte sich rasch, während er seine rechte Hand in Bones' weiße, perfekt gebügelte Hose schob und seinen längst ebenfalls erigierten Penis umschloss.   
Bones keuchte und zwang sich die Augen offen anzuhalten. Er hatte nie etwas Schöneres gesehen als den Ausdruck, der sich durch Jims Züge flocht, wenn er kam.   
"Ich liebe...dich...", brachte Jim atemlos hervor, während sich auf seiner Stirn diese eine kleine Falte bildete, die Bones stets verriet, dass er dem Höhepunkt ganz nah war. Er beschleunigte die Bewegung seiner Hand, spürte, wie sich Jims gesamter Körper unter seinen Berührungen anspannte, und setzte zu einer Erwiderung an: "Ich-"  
Ein dezentes, aber unüberhörbares Läuten erklang und das weiße Lämpchen über der Tür leuchtete für einen Moment auf. Bones fuhr so heftig zusammen, dass er von der Bettkante rutschte und hart auf den Boden aufschlug. Panisch sprang er auf, rückte mehr schlecht als recht seine Uniform zurecht und sah zu Jim. Auf seinem Gesicht stand keine Panik. Dort mischten sich eher Belustigung und Enttäuschung. Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um sein Lachen zu unterdrücken, während er schweratmend sein Hemd nach unten zog und sich bis zu Brust zudeckte. Die Beule unter der Decke war unmissverständlich und unübersehbar. Ebenso wie jene in Bones' Hose.  
"Scheiße!", fluchte Bones leise und sah sich hektisch um. Noch einmal erklang das Läuten. Zum Glück lag Jim noch in einem Zimmer der Intensivstation. Denn in die gewöhnlichen Patientenräume wären Spock und Pike einfach hereingeplatzt. Bones' Blick fiel auf den in die Wand eingelassenen Schrank gegenüber dem Bett und er stürzte darauf zu. In Sekundenschnelle hatte er eine weitere Decke daraus hervorgezogen und sie im Vorbeigehen in Jims Schoß geworfen. Sein Freund kämpfte noch immer mit einem Lachanfall, als Bones die Tür erreichte und ihm einen warnenden Blick zuwarf. Während er seinen Daumen auf das Display neben der Tür drückte, um diese zu öffnen, versuchte er, seine Atmung zu normalisieren. Als die Tür sich aufschob und er Admiral Pike und dem ersten Offizier Spock entgegensah, wurde er sich der Röte auf seinen Wangen peinlich bewusst.  
"Guten Morgen, Doktor."  
"Morgen.", erwiderte Bones mit einem flüchtigen Lächeln und wandte sich sofort wieder ab, um sich Spocks forschendem Blick zu entziehen. Er rettete sich auf den Stuhl neben Jims Bett, auf dem er die letzten Tage und Nächte verbracht hatte, überschlug rasch die Beine und legte die Hände in den Schoß. Dabei vermied er es entschieden, Jim anzusehen.  
"Wie geht es unserem Sorgenkind?" Pike folgte Spock mit einem warmen Lächeln ins Zimmer, hinter ihm schloss sich die Schiebetür.   
"Fantastisch, Sir! Dank der rührenden Fürsorge meines Ersten Medizinischen Offiziers." Jim wandte Bones das Gesicht zu und fuhr mit gespielt angeschlagener Stimme fort, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht. "Kann ich was trinken?"  
Nun hatte Bones keine andere Wahl, als seinen Blick zu erwidern. Es mochte den anderen verborgen bleiben, aber Bones sah es genau - dieses hämische Funkeln in den blauen Augen. Bones versetzte ihm einen Blick, der ihm deutlich machte, dass das ein Nachspiel haben würde. Obwohl Bones es ihm im Grunde nicht übel nehmen konnte. Dass James sich nicht beherrschen konnte, war nichts Neues, doch dass Bones sich immer wieder von ihm überreden ließ, den ganzen Unsinn mitzumachen, war seine eigene Schuld.   
"Natürlich...Captain." Bones griff nach dem Wasserbecher und steckte Jim ziemlich unsanft den Strohhalm in den Mund.   
Pike und Spock blieben unerträglich lang. Allerdings wären für Bones auch zwei Minuten schon zu lang gewesen. Er wagte es nicht, aufzustehen, denn trotz allem spürte er noch immer die Hitze der Erregung in seinem Innern lodern und jedes Mal, wenn er Jim ansah, machte sich ein wohliges Ziehen in seinem Unterleib bemerkbar. Als müsste er daran erinnert werden, wie nah sie sich beide vor kurzem noch gewesen waren. Jim schien es unfassbar leicht zu fallen, seinen Besuchern Normalität vorzugaukeln. Während Pike sich mit ihm über die abgeschlossene Mission unterhielt und tatsächlich nichts Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken schien, blieb Spock ausgesprochen schweigsam und verzichtete auf jeglichen besserwisserischen Kommentar. Stattdessen wanderten seine dunklen Augen zwischen Jim und Bones hin und her, als könnte er ihre inneren Regungen mit dem bloßen Auge sehen. Auch war ihm die anfangs noch sehr aufgeregte Herzstromlinie auf dem Display nicht unbemerkt geblieben und so sah es aus, als hätte er bald seine Schlüsse gezogen.  
"Haben Sie mir eigentlich gar nichts mitgebracht?", fragte Jim nachdem endlich alle Fragen die Mission betreffend geklärt waren. Seine Stimme klang noch immer betont leidend.  
Pike lächelte und hielt ihm eine Gute-Besserung-Karte vors Gesicht, nicht ahnend, dass Jim längst wieder kräftig genug war, um sie allein zu halten. Und gewisse andere Dinge zu tun. Die Karte war übersäht mit dicht aneinander gedrängten, winzigen Unterschriften.   
"Einhundertzweiundzwanzig Mitglieder Ihrer Crew haben unterschrieben, Captain. Der Rest entsendet seine Grüße.", erklärte Spock und nahm nun zum ersten Mal die Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor. In der rechten hielt er eine Schachtel Pralinen. "Und Nyota bat mich, Ihnen diese zu überreichen. Sie sagte, es seien Ihre liebsten..."   
Sein Tonfall verriet, dass er das stark bezweifelte, und als Bones einen Blick auf die Verpackung erhaschte, wusste er, dass diese Zweifel begründet waren. Die Schachtel beherbergte Pralinen gefüllt mit der pürierten Leber einer fleischfressenden Spezies von Qam-Kreh, einem kleinen Planeten, den das Expeditionsteam der Enterprise vor drei Jahren zur Aushandlung eines Vertrages mit der Bevölkerung angeflogen hatte. Bones erinnerte sich sehr gut, wie Jim die Spezialität des Planeten damals probiert hatte. Unfassbar tapfer und besorgniserregend blass hatte er die Verhandlungen über die Bühne gebracht und sich dann ausgiebig erbrochen, kaum dass er sich auf der Enterprise materialisiert hatte.   
Bones lächelte hämisch in Erinnerung daran, wofür Jim ihm einen vernichtetenden Seitenblick schenkte. Mit gequältem Lächeln nahm er die Schachtel entgegen.   
"Danke. Sie ist wirklich...ein Schatz."  
"Dr. McCoy, wann wird Kirk wieder dienstfähig sein?"  
Bones wandte sich Pike zu und überlegte. "Wenn er sich vernünftig erholt, in zwei Wochen. Wenn er die Pralinen isst, in drei."   
Pike lachte, Spock hob eine Braue und Jim setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf.   
"Also gut. Dann wollen wir Ihrer Genesung nicht im Weg stehen." Pike erhob sich und strich seine Uniform glatt. "Erholen Sie sich gut und hören Sie auf Ihren Arzt."  
"Da hörst du's, Jim!", zischte Bones und stand auf, um die Tür mittels Fingerabdruck zu öffnen. Pike verabschiedete sich mit einem Händedruck, wobei Bones unendlich dankbar war, dass der Admiral keine Ahnung hatte, was diese Hand noch vor einer halben Stunde getan hatte. Spock wählte wie üblich den Gruß eines Vulkaniers, doch Bones glaubte zu wissen, dass er auch dann nicht seine Hand geschüttelt hätte, wenn Spock dies für gewöhnlich zum Abschied getan hätte. Der spitzohrige Mistkerl ließ seinen wissenden Blick noch einmal von Bones zu Jim und zurück wandern und befand es dann offenbar als unlogisch, diese Sache anzusprechen. Bisher hatten Bones und Jim ihre Beziehung nicht bekannt gegeben.   
"Gute Besserung, Captain. Erholen Sie sich, Doktor."  
Bones runzelte die Stirn, musste sich jedoch nicht fragen, weshalb der Vulkanier das gesagt hatte. Er selbst hatte sein Gesicht an diesem Morgen im Spiegel gesehen. Und die schlaflosen Nächte und Tage des Wachens an Jims Bett hatten ihm sichtlich nicht gut getan. Endlich schloss sich die Schiebetür, Stille und Zweisamkeit kehrten zurück.  
"Damit wird sie mich ewig aufziehen...", murmelte Jim und warf die Pralinenschachtel auf den Nachttisch. "Also. Wo waren wir? Ach ja..." Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln und er klopfte mit einer Hand auf die Kante des Bettes.  
Bones kam mit einem Kopfschütteln näher, Jim verdrehte die Augen.  
"Sag mir bitte nicht, dass wir die Diskussion von vorhin noch mal wiederholen müssen? Oder erwarten wir noch mehr Besuch?"  
"Nein." Bones ließ sich auf der Kante des Bettes nieder und nahm Jims Hand zwischen seine eigenen. Wie oft er sie in Freundschaft gehalten hatte und wie glücklich er war, sie nun als einziger auf bestimmte Weisen halten zu dürfen. "Ich schulde dir noch eine Antwort."  
Fragend hob Jim die Brauen.   
"Ich liebe dich, du nerviges Riesenbaby."  
Jims Brauen kletterten noch ein Stück höher in Richtung Haaransatz. "Das hast du schön gesagt."  
"Und ich mein' es so." Bones beugte sich zu ihm herunter und drückte ihm einen langen, sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Auf diese kostbare Stirn, hinter der sich irgendwann die Vorstellung manifestiert hatte, sie könnten ein Paar sein. Und jetzt waren sie es. Bones löste sich von Jim, stand auf und riss mit einem Ruck die Decke vom Bett. Sie fiel raschelnd zu Boden, während er aufs Bett und zwischen die Beine seines Freundes kletterte. Da meldete sich wieder das Piepen des Displays. Doch Bones wusste auch so, dass sich Jims Herzschlag beschleunigte - Röte legte sich auf seine Wangen und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch. Bones schob ihm abermals das Krankenhemd unters Kinn und küsste sich seinen Weg bis hinauf zu Jims Lippen, die ihn sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Jim stöhnte und strich ihm durchs dunkle Haar, während Bones seinen Hals liebkoste.  
"Ich dachte, ich soll mich ausruhen...", brachte Jim mit einem keuchenden Lachen hervor.  
Bones hob den Kopf, um seinen Blick zu erwidern. "Scheiß drauf! 'n guter Blowjob hat noch keinen umgebracht."  
"Das würd' ich so nich' unterschrei- oh, fuck!" Jim grub die Finger ins Laken, als Bones ihn an den Hüften fasste und die Lippen um seinen Penis schloss. Er schob die Hände unter Jims Körper und massierte die wohlgeformten Rundungen seines Pos. Und als Jim mit einem lauten Stöhnen seinen Rücken krümmte und in seinen Mund kam, war es, als stünde Bones an der Tür und sähe sie beide von außerhalb. Wie schön sie zusammen waren. Wäre in diesem Moment jemand hereingekommen, wäre es ihm völlig gleich gewesen. Spock, Pike, egal. Was zählten die Gedanken anderer? Alles, was zählte, war das Gefühl, das Bones überkam, wann immer er Jim sah, hörte, roch, spürte, berührte. Seine Seele und der wunderschöne Körper, der sie umschloss und bewahrte, waren alles, was Bones noch wichtig war. Jim war sein zu Hause. Sein Leben.  
Bones legte sich neben Jim, schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte seinen muskulösen Oberkörper, spürte die feinen, unsichtbaren Härchen unter seinen Fingern, sog den vertrauten Geruch seines Körpers ein und betrachtete die Lider, die sich langsam hoben und unter denen ihm das schönste Blau entgegenfunkelte.   
Jim lehnte seine Stirn an Bones' und legte einen Arm um ihn. "Ich revanchier mich, sobald ich wieder knien kann."  
Bones lächelte. "Halt die Klappe, Kleiner."


End file.
